


Slutty Secretary Karkat

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Crossdressing, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Reverse Het, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is Terezi's secretary with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slutty Secretary Karkat

Hey, this is post 100! How’s it going! Anyway, I’m going to bed, but here’s the fill.

“Ooh, Karkat,” Terezi moaned, grasping Karkat’s hair in her claws as he bobbed his head up and down on her teal bone bulge. “You’re good at taking my calls, but you’re even better at taking my cock.”

Karkat groaned at the pun, but he was silenced as Terezi pushed his head down on her six inch cock, making him gag. She rubbed her fingers around his nubby horns as she continued to fuck his face, and he felt his own bulge extending in his underwear as he squatted under the desk. “That’s good… I’m almost there…” she assured him, bucking against his face in her chair. Karkat could feel she was close, her bulge throbbing in his mouth as it leaked teal precum down his throat, and he took a deep breath in preparation. Terezi stifled a moan as she reached her climax, her cock burst inside of him, teal genetic material flooding into his mouth, and Karkat tried to swallow it as it came, feeling the sticky teal fluid stick to his throat as he gulped down one jet of thick material after another.

Finally, Terezi’s orgasm ended, and she pushed her chair back to pull out of Karkat’s mouth. He took a few deep breaths as he crawled out from under the desk. “Fucking hell, Terezi, are you out of your mind?” he asked as he stood up, a bit of teal fluid on the edges of his mouth. “What if someone walked in on us?”

“Oh please, Karkat, nobody’s even going to react to a lawyer getting a blowjob from her secretary,” she answered with a dismissive wave. Then, with a fiendish grin, she grabbed Karkat by the shoulders, then spun him around, bending him over the desk, drawing a surprised yell from him. “Now, if they saw a lawyer fucking her secretary in the butt…”

“Wait, what?!” Karkat cried. “Terezi, you can’t!”

She grinned. “We’ll just see about that.” The tealblood slipped her fingers under Karkat’s scandalously short miniskirt and pushed it up, revealing his wonderfully round ass clad in only a bright red thong. Terezi took a sniff, and then cackled. “You’re wearing my favorite underwear! You _must_.”

Karkat blushed. It was true; he knew Terezi couldn’t resist him when he wore these. He just wasn’t planning on being fucked in her office. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but…”

“A surprise butt indeed!” Terezi replied, and she bent down to press her face into Karkat’s crack. “Well, I’ve got a butt surprise of my own for you…” She licked her tongue up between Karkat’s ass cheeks, making him shudder as she sampled his thong, and then she pulled the article down, revealing his candy red asshole. Terezi pressed her tongue against it, savoring the wonderful cherry taste of his pucker, then thrust inside, making Karkat groan as she flailed inside of him. He panted as Terezi stretched out his ass, his own bulge leaking red precum as she prepared him, and then gasping when she suddenly pulled out. Terezi rose to stand fully, stepping forward to press the tip of her erect bulge against his waste chute, each slick with the other’s saliva. “Ready?” she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders, and Karkat nodded.

With an eager thrust, Terezi pushed her cock into Karkat’s ass, and he moaned loudly as she penetrated there inches deep. “Oh gog,” she moaned appreciatevly as she set into a rhythm, making Karkat leak fluids from his nook and bulge as she dove deeper into him. “How many times have I fucked you, and you’re still so tight?”

More than he could count, Karkat thought, but he couldn’t say it with Terezi pounding him deeper and deeper. In just a few more thrusts, she’d bottomed out, and she hummed in pleasure as she slapped against his plump buttocks with every buck of her hips. Karkat moaned loudly as her full length stimulated him to his core, and he was afraid he was going to cum before she did. “Terezi… I can’t…”

“It’s fine, Karkat,” Terezi assured him, slowing a bit as she pumped her cock in and out of his colon with firm, rhythmic thrusts. “Just let it happen. Dye this cute little skirt red!” That was enough for Karkat. With a loud moan, he reached his limit, his bulge throbbing as it sprayed his bright red genetic material into his miniskirt, staining the surface of Terezi’s desk various shades of crimson. “And now it’s my turn.” She slammed into him faster and harder, making the nubby-horned troll squirm on the desk as she milked his orgasm for all it was worth. Terezi let out a high, pleased hum as she came, her throbbing cock twitching inside of Karkat as she filled his ass with her thick teal fluids, and he groaned as he felt it bloating inside of him.

After a few more weak thrusts, Terezi pulled out, leaving Karkat’s asshole dripping with her genetic material. He panted breathlessly against the desk, and she quickly did her best to get him dressed, pulling his thong back between his cheeks, then pulling his (now thoroughly stained) skirt back down. Her waning bulge rested against his clothed ass, and just as she moved to pull her pants back up, the door to Terezi’s office opened, and certain olive-blooded troll stepped inside.

“Terezi, I just–” Nepeta started, stopping with a loud squeak as she saw the position they were in. “Oh god! I, um… sorry, I’ll come back!”

The oliveblood turned around, but Terezi quickly spoke up. “No, come on in! We wanted you for something, actually.”

Nepeta bit her lip, her hand hesitating on the doorknob for a moment, but she slowly closed it, turning back around. “W-what is it?”

“Well, my secretary here took some of your calls,” Terezi quickly lied, rubbing her hands against Karkat’s clothed ass, “and now he wanted to take something else of yours. Isn’t that right, Karkat?”

Karkat shuddered, seeing Nepeta clasping her hands between her legs as she stared at him lewdly. “Y-yes, of course… I live to serve.” Being a secretary was harder than it looked, but it was certainly rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
